realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
No Answer (2) (ノーアンサー（２）, Nōansā（２）) is the third chapter of Real Account manga. Summary Ataru Kashiwagi panics at seeing Yuri Kashiwagi, but the girl turns out just to look a lot like Yuri; the girl's real name is Koyori Kanda. Embarrassed, Ataru explains that she looks like just like his sister. Koyori explains that she got sucked into the Real Account world when she was trying to take a picture of a cat. She carries a notepad with her and has been taking notes of the whole experience, because she is a compulsive not taker. Ataru admits to trusting her probably because she looks like his sister. Ataru taps into the features of Real Account on his phone just to make sure Koyori isn't actually Yuri pulling a trick on him. When he confirms Yuri's location, he is forced to admit that Koyori isn't actually Yuri. In trying to decide what answer they should pick for the No Answer game, they also both admit to thinking the other is cute. Marble 4 gets irritated that not enough people are getting in line fast enough to play No Answer, so he threatens to kill all those who are stalling and not getting in line. Using Koyori's notes, Ataru begins to analyze how the judges have rated people so that they can have a better chance of guessing right. While they're analyzing, one of the contests shows his bib and begs that the judges all rate him as an X .Marble 4 seems frustrated with him; however the contestant argues that showing your bib was never against the rules. He lets it slide, and only one judge votes X. After announcing that the contestant was wrong, the lie detector on one of the judges goes off. The judge who voted X confesses to only putting X because the contestant asked her too. After scolding her for lieing, Marble 4 kills all the judges and lets the contestant pass. Marble 4 chooses new judges with one of them being Koyori, making all of Ataru's guess about the judges worthless. Ataru stops the game and announces to everyone that if they work together they should all pass through. After this, each contestant begins passing though. Ataru goes last and passes through with the correct answer. Marble 4 gets mad and asks how they all did it. Ataru tells Marble 4 that he cheated by using Real Account on his phone. He explains that everyone used the message function in order to get from the judges what their rating would be. Unfortunately, everyone who's vote would be a tie would inevitably die. Marble 4 acts impressed, but then reveals that there was a way for everyone to have gone through. He explains that everyone could have just made themselves changed their appearance, like Ruriri, and make themselves look ugly. This would have given everyone an X, and everyone would have passed through safely. Marble 4 makes Ataru feel pathetic, but Koyori says that he's still a hero to her. Marble 4 comments that these bonds will cost them in the second game, then leaves. Trials *No Answer Category:Chapters Category:Real Account I